I was broken, for a long time
by StephanieMayePattinson
Summary: Bella was cheated on by Jake, and isn't sure if she can trust another guy until Edward comes around. Can he change her mind? A/U. Lemons. x
1. Chapter 1

**Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Twilight fic, i've written before, but i hope you like! x]**

**

* * *

  
**

B-POV

I was sitting in Starbucks with my best friend, Rosalie. We've known each other my whole life. She's three years older than my 22. She's basically my sister; I don't know what I'd do without her. We are basically opposites in every way; she was the beautiful blonde, with long legs and a fashion sense. I'm the brunette with a brain, and no fashion sense whatever. But I don't care; she has always been there for me, no matter what.

"Bell, we should definitely go out tonight! Come on! We haven't been anywhere since… Well, since… Well, you know. I can't believe you still think about him! He's a jack-ass!" Rosalie fumed at me.

Jake is my ex-boyfriend. I had been with him for two years, and one day, about four weeks, one day and three hours ago, I'm not sure, he just left me for another girl. Oh, the nerve.

**Flash-back**

"_Bella, we should talk… Please, sit down." Jake pulled me by my hand to the couch in the living room of my apartment. _

"_What is it Jake?" I looked at him with suspicious eyes; He had been avoiding me for a few weeks now, and I was glad we were about to talk it out._

"_Bella… Hon… I just…." He stopped and bowed his head to put in his hands. I though there was something wrong with him. I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. _

"_Jake, just tell me… We can work this out; you just have to tell me what's wrong…" I tried to comfort him. _

_His head was still in his hands and I couldn't see his face, so the words came out quiet and muffled, "…I'm leaving you Bella…." He shot a glance at me._

_I couldn't move; I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. I sat there for a few minutes, just staring into space._

_Tears started to blur my vision as I finally understood. My hand jerked away from his shoulder and I tried to plead with him. "Jake, why? ….wha? I don't understa…" I was stopped abruptly by his hand on my mouth. _

"_Bella… I don't know how to say this..." He sat there staring at me, and then finally took my hand in between his big rough hands, and rubbed the skin between my thumb and pointer finger. He inhaled, "…I've been sleeping with Leah… and I've decided I love her, and I can't be with you anymore…" I jerked my hand from his, and stood up so quick that blood rushed to my head, and I saw glitter on the wall. I waited until I could see again and ran straight to my room to call Rosalie. I locked the door behind me. I couldn't see the phone through the tears, but I finally got to her number on the screen and pressed send. _

"_Bella? Hey, what's up?" _

"_Ro..Rose, can you come pick me up, I'm…. I'm at home…" I stuttered to her._

"_Bell?! What's wrong??!" She screamed._

"_Ja…Jake just told me.. that he's been cheating on me… I can't stand it here for another minute! Please hurry, Rose."_

"_I'm in the car now!" I heard what I thought was the car door, slam, and she hung up the phone. I got my suitcase and I started packing a couple things I knew I might need for a couple days. _

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!* "Bella! Please, open the door. I know this is… a little difficult, but I want to say sorry…"_

_Was he kidding? He could think that he could tell me that he has been cheating on me, and I be ok with it? It sure sounds like that's what he thinks! Oh, the nerve!_

_Exactly five minutes after I'd called, Rose was barging through the door, and went straight up to Jake and smacked him in his face. I heard him whimper and I grabbed my bag and went out to the living room. I saw Rose standing a few feet away from Jake screaming, "You stupid, ass-hole! Are you SERIOUS!? I can't believe you! You fucking come near Bella and I swear to you I will chop your dick off and shove it up your ass!" I ran to her side and her anger stilled as she talked to me, "Come on, lets get out of here, Bell." _

_I turned to follow her out and Jake grabbed my arm, what else could he possibly have to say to me? I turned to look at him one last time, and more tears started pouring. He mouthed, "I'm sorry, Bells… I really am..." I jerked my arm from him and left with Rosalie. _

**End Flash-Back**

I hadn't talked to or heard from him since then. But I sure did think about him, all the time.

Rosalie brought up going out again. "Come on, Bella! You need this… Hell! I need this!"

I knew she was right, I sighed, "…fine!" I threw up my hands like I always did when Rosalie forced me into something; and that was often.

"Yay! Now, we need to go shopping! We can't have you going out in your old black dress. Haha. Something colorful and flashy!" She started planning everything from shoes to eye make up in her head, I could see it in her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll let you have your fun tonight, but then I want some quiet out of you for at least a couple weeks!" I knew I would only, really get a week, but what the hell. She rolled her eyes to prove my point.

We left Starbucks with three coffees and some treats and started over to Emmett's place. Emmett Cullen is Rose's long time boyfriend, four years and a few months. She's head over heels in love with the guy. I like him too; he's good enough for my best friend. He'd never cheat on her, like some jack-asses around here.

We made it to his town house and walked through the door only to catch Emmett running from the kitchen to the living room, and sliding on the hard wood floor with his socks. Once he stopped at the end of the room I looked at what he was wearing and giggled. He had a shower cap on his head, with some boxers, no shirt, and knee-high socks on. Rose just laughed and shook her head.

"Ha. Hey, baby. Nice look." She winked at him and walked into the kitchen to grab two beers. She handed me one and we flopped on the couch.

"Ha ha ha… Let me go change!" He rushed out the room.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?! I'm so excited… We could go to a bar and hang out, or to a club… Or we could go sing… karaoke…" She smiled widely at the last suggestion. I took a swig of my beer.

"Oh, Rose… I don't know… Why don't we let Emmett pick!" I knew he would pick the club; I hate karaoke, only because people want me to keep singing, and I don't like the attention. And I really didn't want to go to a bar; they are just plain boring to me. And as much as I just wanted to go home, and finish reading the book I'm on, The Host, if I had to pick, it'd be the club too. But I don't want to admit it.

"Fine, Em! Where do you want to go tonight? We need to get Bell back out there; she's been locked inside for too long!" As Rose said that Emmett slapped a big grin on his face.

"Woo! Let's go to the club! I wanna get my groooooove on!" He started to dance, awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, but I was a little excited too.

"Alright, Bell. Let's go shopping! Em, meet us there?" Rosalie got up and walked over to Emmett and kissed him. I got up and walked out to the car. It still hurt to think about people being 'intimate', it always rushed my thoughts to Jake.

It took Rose a few more minutes and she ran out to the car more excited than she was inside.

*****------------------------------------------------------------------------*****

E-POV

Oh, man. I need a life. I need a life… bad. I can't believe I, Edward Cullen, don't have any plans for tonight. That is a shock. I could go out… But who goes out alone? That's so lame.

Just as I thought that, my phone rang. I jumped up from my couch to run to the kitchen to get it off the counter.

"Hey, Em! What's up man? What are you doing tonight?" Emmett is my cousin and my best friend. Well, actually my best friend is _away_ right now, with her _boyfriend._ Alice, my sister, is my best friend in the whole world. I trusted her with anything and everything. Her boyfriend Jasper, he's a pretty cool guy. But he just 'clings' to my sister, and it gets old after a while.

But while Alice was away on vacation, Emmett was my best friend for now.

"Hey, Ed! That's what I was calling you about. You wanna come to the club with me, Rose and her friend?" I grinned from ear to ear; this is just what I needed.

"YES! Awesome, I hoped someone would ask me to go somewhere, I was leaning towards a night alone with nothing to do!" I was ecstatic, I have plans now!

"Alright, sweet! I'll see you there!" I closed my phone and skipped, yes, skipped to my room to change.

*****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****  
B-POV

I looked in the mirror to see what Rose had done to me this time.

It wasn't that bad, I could bear it. My hair was straight with my bangs pulled up on one side, and my make-up was very artistic. I had a light pink color on my lips, and purple and green on my eyes, surrounded by eyeliner and mascara. She said it would be colorful. I had on a purple top that made my boobs pop out at the top some, and some really tight jeans. Thanks, Rose, jeez.

"Come on, Bell! We gotta get going, Em is waiting!" I grabbed my purse and left the room, glancing at my back-side in the mirror one more time, satisfied enough.

We made it to the club right after Emmett did. He was already inside so we squeezed through the crowd of people to get to the table he had waiting for us.

I was pushed and shoved by drunken people and their dancing, all the way to the table. When we got there I looked up and saw Emmett and some really, really, hot ass guy beside him. Oh my, he was the most delicious person I've ever seen in my life. He smiled and hugged Rose; I guess they knew each other. He finally looked at me. I'd been staring at him the whole time, oh no! Look away, Bell, hurry. So I looked at Emmett and hugged him, then looked back to the gorgeous man. I couldn't help it; I hadn't been here more than three minutes and this man was turning me on just sitting there!

"Bell, this is Edward, my cousin. Ed, this is Bella."

"Hi there..." His eyebrows raised up and down as he looked over me. I was glad that Rose had dressed me.

"Hey, how are you?" I shook his big hand and sat down in front of him, beside Rose.

"I'm just fine…" He stared straight at me, I could feel it. The hair on my neck rose. I looked at his eyes and gasped. They had the most beautiful shade of green in them. And his hair! It was brownish/reddish, beautiful with those eyes. I studied his face some more. He had stubble on his chin going to his jaw, and up around his mouth. I wanted to reach out and caress his face, but I refrained. That would be weird, very weird. I just met him…

"So, Bella. What do you do?" He smiled, and I gasped again. _Get it together, Bell! Gosh, he's gonna run away from you if you don't stop acting weird, _I thought to myself.

"I'm a photographer; I started my own little shop down on Broad Street. What about you?" I couldn't look away from his face. I wanted to jump over this table right now, and rip his shirt off, kissing him all over, and I mean ALL over, yum...

"Oh, I own a tattoo shop." He smiled. He didn't look like the guys I had seen working in tattoo shops. He wasn't tattooed from head to toe, not that I could see… But I'd love to find out. I bit my lip, hoping he couldn't read my thoughts on my face.

"Oh, that's really cool. I've been planning on getting a tattoo, maybe could come check out your shop." Rosalie raised her eyebrow, I knew exactly why too. I shrugged my shoulders at her. _What, I do want one…_ I smiled, looking back at him. He didn't miss our silent conversation, but didn't comment on it either.

"Well, I'd love to tattoo you; I'll give you the number later." I nodded, _I'd love for you to tattoo me too… Mm mm mmm.. _He ran his fingers through his hair, and I whimpered. Oh my, I don't know how much of this I can take. Could it be possible for him to get hotter by the minute? I pushed my hair behind my ear, still staring at him.

"Well, who wants to dance?! Isn't that what we came here for?" I got up and pulled Rose up with me, trying to distract myself from the gorgeous human being only a few feet away. She flashed a smile at Edward and Emmett, who were just sitting there. Darn it!

******-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****

I'll dance with you, baby, mmm… I can't keep my eyes off of the beauty, Bella. She was a sight. I sat with Em, watching Rosalie and Bella, mmm, Bella, dancing in the middle of the crowd. The song that came on was unknown to me but Bella moved her body with the beat so well. They way her hips moved had me licking my lips, wishing I could be out there with her.

I'd only just met the girl, and I was already having fantasies about her.

"They look hot out there, ey man!" Em nodded towards Rose and Bella, and stuck his fist out for me to hit it. I kept my eyes on Bella's body and hit his fist with mine.

I looked over at Em, "Hey, man, does Bella… have a boyfriend?" I kinda' stammered over the word boyfriend, but I don't think he noticed.

"Nah, she's been single for a while now." Well, that's a relief. I was still looking at Em when the smile on his face got even wider, it turned into a grin that went from ear to ear, "Wooo-wee, look at that!" I followed his eyes to see Rosalie and Bella. My jaw dropped, this was so hot. Bella was turned facing her back towards Rose, she had her ass all over Rose, moving her hips up and down and side to side. My pants twitched as I watched them. Bella had her mouth open in concentration, either on the music or the way she was moving I'm not sure, but it was hot. She had one hand on her thigh and the other hand in Rosalie's. Rosalie looked like a cowgirl, as she grinded on Bella's ass. Rose's other hand rested on Bella's hip and stretched to her shoulder and turned her around in one fast move.

"Oh, shit man… We need to get out there!" I couldn't stand it any longer, I put my jaw back in place, and walked over to Bella and Rose. I don't know if Em followed or not, and right now, my mind couldn't care. She was so hotttttt.

"Hey there, can I cut in?" I slipped behind Bella, and she looked back and smiled at me. She had her ass on my crotch in a second! I put my hands on her waist and followed her lead as her body moved around. Rose gave Bella a devilish look, and Bella nodded. I was too wrapped up in Bella's ass on my crotch to care what that was about.

But the next thing I saw was Bella wrap her arms around Rose and pull her close as she kissed her neck, my jaw dropped again. I can't believe this! I felt my dick twitch again, oh mannn.

Just then Bella lifted her hands and put them on the back of my neck. My hands on her moving hips and her ass on my dick was enough, but to add onto that I could now see her cleavage. This is amazing. I chanced a glance at Rose to see what happened to her, but apparently Em had followed right after me, as they were in a similar position as me and Bella.

Bella turned to face me and smiled up at me. Again, I just met this girl, but, holy shit, there were some things I'd like to do to her right now! She still had her hands around my neck, and mine were still on her hips. Damn she can dance! Shake that ass, girl. I grinned at her and she laughed.

Unfortunately, the song ended. She grabbed my hand and rushed over to the bartender.

"Hey!" She waved the bartender over, "Can I get a margarita please and… Edward?" She looked to me, I told the man I wanted a gin and tonic. We took our drinks and went to sit at our table.

"Wow, that was fun!" She took a gulp of her margarita and took a deep breath. She was sweating, and that was hot…

"Yeah, you can dance!" I smiled up at her, god, her chocolate eyes were gorgeous!

"Haha, thanks, you're not too bad you're self." She blushed, how cute. I could stare at her all night long.

* * *

**I hope you liked! Comments are fun! x] Comments would give me courage to write the next chapter. x]**


	2. Chapter 2

B-POV

"Hi." The most striking voice purred in my ear. My eyes flew open in a second.

"…uh, hi?" This couldn't be real. I couldn't be staring at the same man from the club last night. He couldn't be here…. In my bed… Talking to me. Could he? No! Wake up! Wake up! I tried to blink my self awake from this crazy, yet, beautiful dream.

I blinked once more and his head was gone, I knew I was dreaming!

That's when I felt his cold fingers on my thigh. Startled, I looked down to see him looking at me devilishly.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh…" And in that second my panties were off and flung into the floor beside my bed. His tongue flew up from my toes to my thigh in seconds, and the other leg right after. I've got to get my thoughts toget… "Oh! Edward!"

His tongue made its way inside me. It wiggled around giving me the most satisfying feeling. I grabbed his hair and pulled him into me deeper…

"Bella? Bella, you need to get up." Rose was here too? Wow.

"Bella!!" My eyes shot open. Damn, it was a dream!

"Uh, yeah… I'm up…" I lifted up onto my elbows and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Haha, what were you dreaming about? Hmmm…" Oh shit, did I talk? What?!

"What are you talking about?"

"You should have seen the way you were moving around in your sleep, and moaning!" She laughed and left the room, "Oh! You should get ready soon; we've got to go to work!" Shit! Work…

I rose out of the bed and gathered my stuff for a shower. Oh, Edward… Last night was amazing. We just talked and drank and danced, oh the dancing was… unbelievable.

**Flash-back**

"_Yeah, you can dance!" He smiled at me… Oh, baby._

"_Haha, thanks, you're not too bad yourself." I laughed with him. He wasn't really too bad at dancing. This is a plus in my book, yum. His hand reached into his pocket and took out his phone. I guess he looked at the time because he put it on the table after glancing at it. Oh no, was I boring him?_

"_So, you said you wanted to get a tattoo?" His hand brushed his hair back again, that was so hot. _

"_Uh, yeah. I do, but I'm not exactly sure what I want to get, or where I want to get it." Because I didn't want a tattoo until he said he had a shop. Hmmm, I'll have to think of something, do some research._

"_Oh, I see. Well, when you figure it out you should give me a call." He smiled and took a swig of his drink. Give him a call, anytime… Wait, I need his number…_

"_Can... Uh, can I get your number then? I mean, just give me the number to the shop…" No, I want your number, damn it._

"_Why don't I just give you mine, since I'm gonna do your tattoo…?" Yes! I pulled out my cell phone and gave it to him. He gave me his cell phone… Yay._

"_What do I need this for?" I raised my eyebrows at him; hopefully he won't take his phone back._

"_Maybe we could hang out sometime…?" He grinned and kept his eyes down on my phone. _

"_Oh, sure… Absolutely …" Yay, he wants… MY number! We returned each others phones back, and Rose and Emmett walked to the table._

"_Hey, guys. Bell, you ready to go? I think I've had enough for one night." Seriously? She begs me to come out for a night, and then we have to leave as soon as I find a guy. Oh, the nerve._

"_Uh, sure. I guess…" I smiled at Edward, "It was nice to meet you, I had fun." _

"_Nice to meet you, too. Can I call you some time?" He ran his hand through his hair, again, oh… yum. I need to get home and take care of some things; I can feel myself getting wetter. _

"_Sure." That's all I could say. _

**End Flash-back**

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my purple towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked into our kitchen. (Mine and Rosalie's, we share an apartment.) "Hey, Rose."

"Mornin' Bell. Last night was fun, huh?" Of course she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it was fun." No, scratch that, it was amazing!

"Ha, what did you think about Emmett's cousin, Edward? He's a hunk, right." She handed me a cup of coffee in an orange mug. I sat down on the stool at the island and picked at a banana nut muffin.

"Yeah, he was alright…" No, scratch that too, he was a god.

"Bell…."

"Ok, oh my gosh. He was extremely hot! There." I smiled into my coffee cup. Rose laughed at me and went to get ready for work. She worked with me, as the secretary in the photography shop. Taking calls, all that jazz.

I went to the closet in my room to pick out my clothes for today. Hmm, what color do I want to wear…? I picked up my dark green long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. Green… Just like Edward's eyes. _Stop right there! Keep thinking about him and you'll end up in a day dream like this mornings. _

My hair was straight, just like any other day, and my make-up was boring, eyeliner, mascara and Burt's Bees chap-stick. I'm not ugly, I'm just no Rosalie.

*****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

E-POV

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I answered my cell phone while rushing out the door. I walk to work, it's just a couple blocks away.

"Nothin' much man, d'you have fun last night? We didn't really get to talk."

"Yeah, man. Bella's a hottie. I got her number too, dude!" Ah, Bella. I had a very nice dream about her last night…

"Oh, really man? Sweet! We should all get together again, soon!"

"Awesome, man. Look, get it together and call'n let me know when and stuff. I gotta run, dude." I had thought enough about Bella last night, and this morning when I had to beat off in the shower. I'd like to make it through one day of work with out slipping into my office alone for a while.

"Alright, dude! Talk to you later." We hung up just as I opened the front door to the shop. I had a very busy day, but I decided since I was already thinking about her, I might as well make this a better day than it could be.

I pulled out my phone and clicked 'New Message', then Bella's number and texted her:

**Hey, Bella. Last night was fun. Wanna hang out again sometime?**

And send… Now breathe…

"Mornin' Eddie." Tanya came out from behind me.

"Hey, Tan. How are you today?" She irks me. Always following me around and all up in mah grill.

"I'm good… I've just been bored lately… Maybe we should…" My phone buzzed in my pocket as soon as she paused, expecting me to ask her to hang out.

**New message from Bella x]. **Yay!

**Hey, Edward. =] Last night was... really fun for me too. Sure, I'd love to. What do ya wanna do?**

"Sorry, Tan, I gotta get to work. Could you shut the door on the way out?" I heard her huff, she'll get over it. I couldn't stop smiling, maybe that irked her. Hope so.

**What are you doing tonight? Dinner?**

Send.

*******-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

B-POV

"Rose! Come here!" I was in the dark room, soaking some of my pictures for a client, when my phone started buzzing. _Oh my GOD! Edward texted me! _He wants to hang out with… me!

"What, Bell? Jeez." I threw her my phone that was opened to Edward's last text, 'What are you doing tonight? Dinner?' "Bella! Oh my gosh! Edward? Edward Cullen? From last night, Edward??" She scream-whispered.

"Do I know another?" My grin was the size of Texas, swear.

"Yay! What did you say to him? You better say yes!" A'duh…

"Gimmie, I haven't said anything yet!"

**Busy, sorry… Rain check?**

"Bella, what did you just do??!"

"Playing hard to get, duh. Jeez, Rose. Don't you know anything?" I rolled my eyes; I thought she was the hottie that knew how to work a guy.

"Oh… I knew that."

**Oh, darn. How about Friday night? We could go to the club again… Maybe you could show me some of your dance moves. ; )**

"Ok, now say yes!"

**Sure, sounds good. =]**

"Rose! I'm going on a date with Edward!!!" I squealed. Uhuh, oh yeah. _I'm goin' on a daaateee, I'm goin' on a daaateee. _I think I stole one of Emmett's victory dances while I sang in my _head. _


	3. Chapter 3

B-POV

It was Thursday, only one more day till Friday, so I can see Edward again, on our date. We have been texting here and there throughout the whole week, you know, the usual.

**Text Flash-Back**

Edward-**What are you doing? X]**

Me-**Working… You? =]**

**Thinking about you… **

…**.oh. =] I've been thinking about you too. Can't wait till Friday night.**

**X] Me either. You have no idea.**

**End Text Flash-back**

I was thinking that it was a little early to tell each other that we are thinking about the other, since we've only met once. But there was something different about this guy. I'm not sure what exactly was different about him, but he made me feel special, and pretty, even just through a text message.

Today I had a busy schedule ahead of me. Four family picture shoots up, and I had to get them all ready for pick up by tomorrow at lunch time. The first family was set to come at 10:00 and it was only 8:00 and I was still at home in my pajamas. I picked up a coffee cup from the counter and went to fill it with yummy goodness that makes me wake up every morning.

I took my coffee to my room to pick out my outfit. A pink long-sleeve with my black vest and a pair of jeans, with my converse.

"Rose…" Weird, she should be up by now and ready already…

"Rose, time to get up." I headed toward her bedroom and stopped when I heard whispering. _"Rose! God, Rose!" _ Was that Emmett? Oh god. Gross.

Shaking the thought of them in my house doing… what they're doing, I walked back to my room to get ready for work.

I grabbed a towel out of the closet in the hall and walked into the bathroom for my shower.

**

I got out of the shower and ready in a little under an hour, and I looked presentable. So I walked into the kitchen to get more coffee and head on out to work. Except I was surprised to find a half naked Emmett in my kitchen drinking my coffee and eating some cereal.

"Morning, Em." I smiled widely at him.

"Ha, Morning Bells." He got up from the stool and hugged me from the side and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you and Rose get in last night?" I asked him pouring more warm coffee in my mug.

"….late. And we were already here and I was so tired, so I just stayed here the night." He grinned and looked down at his cereal. I laughed and got my bag ready to leave for real this time.

"Bye, Em, I'll see you later. Tell Rose to hurry and get to work. We've got people coming at ten." I waved and was out the door before he answered.

****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****

E-POV

I was already at work, I decided to get up early and get the day over with. The faster today goes, the faster tomorrow comes, and I can see Bella.

I didn't have a terribly busy day today, so maybe it'll go fast. I hope.

As soon as I walked into the shop I saw people lined up and ready, both staff and clients.

"Mornin' everybody." I flashed a smile and unlocked the door for everybody to come in.

"Alright, Tan, who do I have first?" I asked as she got to her desk and sat down.

"Uhm, lets see. Oh… I'll go get them."

A couple minutes later she brought a big burly man into my office; he had no tattoos that I could see, but big gages in his ears.

"Thanks, Tan. Hey, man, what's up?" I smiled at the guy and motioned for him to sit on the chair across from me.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He stook out his hand and I met him half way and shook it.

"Hey, I'm Edward. So, what do you want to get today?" Mike pulled out a piece of paper with a very detailed anchor with the date 'August 11th, 2007' on the bottom piece.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you want it exactly like this?" He shook his head for a yes, "And where do you want this?" With out talking he took his shirt off and faced the other way.

"I want it on my right shoulder, right here." He pointed with his left hand to his shoulder blade.

"Alright, cool. I'll be right back; I'm gonna go make a copy of this. Go ahead and sit backwards in this chair." I left the room to go to the copy machine. Tanya was sitting on a chair talking to Victoria, another tattoo artist that works here, but when she saw me she got up and walked my way.

"Hey there…" She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder as I made a copy of Mike's picture. I shrugged it off as soon as I felt her on me.

"Hi, Tanya." And with that, I left. I think I heard her huff again and stomp off. That made me smile; I always liked getting on her nerves.

"Alright, man, you ready?" I came back in the room. He had turned around in the chair, just as I asked. I went over to my desk to get everything set up.

I traced the copy of his picture and I set the new piece of paper on his back to get the layout of the tattoo on his skin. "That good?" I asked him and handed him a mirror so he could see if it was the right spot on his shoulder.

"Yeah, perfect."

"Alright, I'm gonna get my colors set up real quick. You just want it black right? No color?" He shook his head in agreement. "Ok, I'm going to use black and white, just to make all the details come out better." He shook his head again and I turned to get the ink set up.

I had two little caps full of both black and white, and I got my needle ready. "This your first tattoo?"

"Yepp…"

"Alright, well, it won't hurt that bad." I smiled; I always said that to first-timers. I dipped the needle into the ink and then I started.

It always helps to have music on, or have a conversation while getting a tattoo. Just to take the concentration off of the pain. I made my way around the edges of the picture on his shoulder, getting the outline.

"So, what's with the date?" I asked him as I re-filled with black ink.

"That's the date my son was born, Jared. My whole life changed when he was born." There was always a story behind every tattoo, this is one of the reasons I became a tattoo artist. I liked to listen to people tell their tale.

"That's really sweet, so he's about to be three?" He winced in pain, holding his breath and then shook his head.

"Yepp, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. His mother, Angela died while giving birth to him… I loved her with all my heart. If it wasn't for Jared I would have killed myself to leave with her." He sighed and his head dropped a little.

"I'm so sorry, man. I have an idea I would like to add, you mind?" I was just then finishing up the last part, the date.

"You're the artist." He said, giving me the green light.

"Alright." After the 2009 I added a little heart, it wasn't girlie but it showed the feeling and truth behind the whole piece.

"And you're done." I rubbed some tattoo goo on the finished product and told him to go have a look.

"That's awesome, thank you so much for this." He had his back towards the mirror looking at the art I permanently put on him.

"No, you're welcome. I enjoyed doing it." I saw his eyes start to get wet as he was reminded of his love.

"Alright, well, I'll tape it up for you and you can pay at the front desk. It's gonna be 65 dollars." He sat back down and I put a bandage over his new tattoo and shook his hand as he left.

"Thanks, again."

"Tan, next please."

******----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*******

B-POV

I was finally with the last family of the day, waiting for them to change into their matching family outfits.

They came out, all dressed in black shirts and khaki shorts with black dress shoes. Even the baby in the mother's arms had the same outfit.

"Aw, you guys look so nice." I smiled and got my camera ready in hand.

"Now, you said you wanted them outside?"

"Yes, maim." The father nodded.

"Ok, follow me. I was thinking we could go to the park across the street and get some shots on the benches and near the trees. Sound good?" We made our way across the street and into the park.

There was a breeze out that felt so good on this spring day. I watched the small family get situated on the bench. I couldn't help but think of me in their place, with my own little family. Some day… It surprised me that I had Edward in mind playing the role of the dad. And two little boys on the bench between us…

"Ok, you guys ready?" I smiled at them and they got their smiles all ready.

"Ok, I want you to just act normal, pretend I'm not here. I don't want this to look like everybody else's pictures. Just talk and laugh, and be normal." I hated the pre-thought up poses. They were all the same.

The family shrugged as I moved back a couple feet and watched them laugh and poke each other. The father was staring at the mother with loving eyes, while the kids on either side of them were peering out at the other. The baby was laughing away in her mothers arms.

My favorite shot was when they were all laughing after the child beside the father made a monkey face. I got some really good shots of this family, but that one made me go back to the image in my head of me and Edward with two very beautiful boys.

"Alright, that was great. I'm all done here." I had taken twice as many photos of this family than I had planned.

"Ok, thank you so much. You said be here tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir, around noon and you can pick them up." I shook his hand as he and his family left to change back into their normal clothes.

I followed to the store to put all the pictures on my computer and saved them in a folder to be printed for tomorrow.

I walked out to the main room to get everything ready for closing.

"Hey, Bell. Ready to close? Today was busy, huh?" Rose sighed as she locked up and turned of the computer at the front desk.

"Yeah, it was. I'm ready to go home and chill," I laughed.

"Haha, me too. We should order some pizza…"

"Sure, sounds good."

We locked everything up, and pulled the blinds closed. Locking the door we started to walk home. Just as we made it to the end of the street my phone buzzed.

**Hi there, have a good day? =]**

I sighed. The image still playing in my head from earlier.

**Very good… x] How about yourself?**

**Tomorrow will be better…. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks to the people that read and review my story. **

**It's been sometimes, sorry, but here ya go. **

**Hope you like! Please Review! X]**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

E-POV

This morning went by way too slow, I was showered and ready in thirty minutes, but it felt like an hour. I didn't think today would make it to tonight. But when it finally did, I was excited and I wanted tonight to go just as slow as the day did.

My phone rang and I got my hopes up as I ran to get it from the receiver. I looked at the caller i.d. to see that it wasn't Bella, but it was my sister, Alice.

"Hey, Alice!!"

"Big brother! Hey! Guess what?" She sounded like she was in a rush.

"Uhm, if you tell me you're pregnant, I'm gonna kill Jazz…" I laughed, but I hope I didn't hit it spot on.

"No, dumbass. We're back!! Just got out of the taxi in front of your place. Busy?" She laughed. My jaw dropped and I hung up the phone. I flew out the door and down the steps to hug my sister tightly. She was in my arms and I picked her up and took us both in a circle.

"Alice! I'm so glad you're back!" I finally dropped her to the ground and went to pat Jasper on the back. "How was the trip?"

Jasper answered me, while picking up their luggage, "It was awesome, wish you coulda seen that place."

"Yeah, Eddie! It was amazing. You'd love it there." We walked into my apartment and sat down in the living room. It was only six, so we could hang out for a little bit. I grabbed a few beers from the 'fridge and brought them over to the couch where Alice and Jasper were.

"So, what have you been up to while we've been gone, Eddie?" Alice was the only person in the world, besides my mother that was aloud to call me that.

"Ah, nothing really. The usual… Haha, I'm not too interesting.." I sighed. Just then, my phone buzzed and I quickly retrieved it from my pocket. I looked down and sure enough, it was a text from Bella.

**What time should we meet you there, mister? =]**

**We? Rose and Em coming? Uh, 8 good?**

**Yeah, they decided they could squeeze a little time in, haha. Sounds great, can't wait to see you. =]**

I sighed and felt my smile get bigger as I read the last words.

"Eddie? Who ya texting…." Alice could always tell when something was up, and honestly I couldn't hide anything with the face I was wearing right now.

Before I answered her I texted Bella back,

**Do you mind if I invite my sister and her beau? Can't wait to see you either, I've been waiting all week for this. X]**

"Ok, fine. Alice, you win, like always! I met a girl…" My grin was still there. _Maybe I should tone it down a little bit, I might even sound like a girl right now. _

"I knew it! Who is it? Where'd you meet her? Tell me!" She practically jumped off the couch.

"Her name is Bella, and Em introduced me to her. She's apparently Rose's best friend. I'm going to meet up with her and Em and Rose tonight at the club." My phone buzzed again.

**Sure, I'd love to meet them. =] See you there. **

**See ya. ; ]**

"Oh, well we are coming! I want to meet her!" She invited herself, just as I knew she would when I told her about Bella.

"Already asked if she minded, jeez Alice." I laughed. She got up and hugged me, saying that she and Jasper had to go get ready for tonight. That meant she had to buy a new outfit. I felt bad for Jasper. When they left I rushed to get ready to see Bella again.

**********---------------------------------------------------------------------**************

B-POV

I was really nervous about tonight, not really sure why, but I was. Rose got my outfit ready on my bed for me to throw on after my shower, a short black leather skirt and a bright pink zebra printed halter top, with black wedge shoes.

"Rose, how do you do this?" I asked her while I pulled the tight skirt over my slightly large bum.

"Pull hard Bells! Gosh." She came to stand behind me and pushed my hands away to pull for me. "Suck in your ass cheeks, Bell!" She huffed and pulled it up as far as it would go.

"Jesus, Rose. I'm gonna die!" I finally zipped it and was shocked when I could actually breathe.

"You'll be fine, now put that top on and hurry to my room so I can do your make-up and hair!" She seamed like she was in a rush. It was only 7.

I pulled the shirt over my head and tied the strings around my neck tight so my boobs wouldn't decide to show themselves tonight.

"Ok, here, work your magic." I sighed as I sat on the edge of Rose's bed and she began dry my hair.

It didn't take long; soon she was rubbing some white stuff into my hair and curling it a little. Next was my face, I didn't really pay attention to what she was doing but it didn't take long.

"There, Bells. Done, now I'm gonna get ready real fast and then we can leave." She was taking off her pajama bottoms and her underwear when I left the room. I stopped in the hallway to look at my reflection in the mirror. I look hot. My hair was wavy in the middle of my back. And my make-up wasn't as bright as last time, but it looked good. It was darker colors, a smoke-y look.

"Ok, gosh. What has you all uptight tonight?" I yelled. I walked in my room to grab my silver purse and went to wait in the living room.

"I don't know Bell. I just… don't feel good I guess." She was ready in ten minutes and walked to the door. She had on a purple dress with an open back that hugged her butt and thighs with some black flats. Her hair was bumped at the top and the rest hung down her back. She had purple eye shadow and a bright pink lip-stick.

"Well, you guys don't have to go out tonight if you don't feel good. Want me to stay home?" _Please say no, please say no. _

"No, that's ok, Bell. Let's go dance." _Yay, thank you!_ She put on a happy face and we made our way to the club.

**We are here, Emmett too. X] See you soon. **

**We're on the way, sorry we're late. =]**

**It's alright. X]**

**

When we got there we walked through the door and searched for Emmett and Edward, "There they are!" Rose saw them before I did, because I was shorter than her.

We made our way over to the table. The first thing I saw was some really tiny girl with black hair sticking out in every direction, with a silver dress on. She was smiling all the way to her ears, and then beside her was the back of someone's dirty blond head. Then Emmett and finally Edward. Emmett got up kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. He then made his way over to Rose, "Hey baby."

Edward got up and smiled at me with a crooked smile that make my knees almost give out. _Oh my god…_

"Hey, Bella." He gave me an awkward side hug, he smelled so good. Like…what is that? I don't know… Honey and something else. It smells delicious.

"Hey Edward."

"I'd like you to meet my sister and her boyfriend." He pulled me over to the beautiful pixie and the dirty blond. _He looks familiar… _

"Alice, this is Bella, Bella this is my sister Alice." She smiled and I shook her hand, I can tell we're going to be close.

"Hi, nice to meet you Bella!" Her voice sounded like music and very energetic.

"Nice to meet you too, Alice."

"And this is Jasp…" Edward was interrupted by the sound of a gasp and a squeal.

"Jazzy Jasper Whitlock?!" _That's why I thought he looked familiar! It's Jasper! _

I ran and jumped in his arms.

"Belly Bella Swan!?! Oh, Bella! Edward didn't tell me your last name, I had no idea it was you!" He hugged me tight and dropped me right beside him.

"I take it you know each other…?" Alice sprang to Jaspers side with another smile that reached her ears.

"Yeah, Jasper and I used to work at the same camp a few years ago; we were best friends every summer for four years." I told everyone.

"Oh, what a small world. " Edward laughed and we all sat down.

"So, what have you been up to Bells? It's been a while since I've heard from you." Jasper put his arm around Alice and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I've been really busy. Nothing too special. But I own a photography shop, just like I told you I would." We'd figured out our whole lives out during our last summer together and promised to stay in touch. I guess we didn't keep all our promises. I was with Jake the last time I saw Jasper, that changed, and I didn't stay in touch…

"That's awesome! I knew you would. So, you still with Jake?" _Shit shit shit!_ Of course he wouldn't know anything, it's not his fault. When he said that my eyes shot to Edward, he looked a little down for a second, and then covered it up with a smile.

"…..uh, No. That's a promise that wasn't kept, Jazz.." I looked down… _Someone.. change the subject please…_

"Let's get some drinks!" Rose shouted over the music. I shot her a _Thank you, that's why I love you so much_, look.

"Yeah, I'll go get us some pitchers of beer..." I volunteered. I got up from the table and made my way over to the bar.

"Here, let me help you." Edward was right behind me. His hand made it's way to my lower back, it sent a shock through my body.

"Thanks..." I couldn't think of anything else to say..

"Two pitchers of beer, please!" Edward politely screamed over some song by Lady Gaga. "So, how well do you know Jasper?" Damn it, I hope my little stunt back there doesn't have him thinking I like Jasper….

"Pretty well, he was one of my best friends. We told each other everything and he kept all the loser guys away... Well, he tried." I laughed it off, hoping he didn't catch that.

"Ah, I see. Jasper's a good guy."

"One of the best.." The bartender gave Edward our pitchers and Edward pulled some money out of his pocket and slammed it down on the bar.

We made it back to the table where I noticed that Rose and Alice were gone.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" I screamed. No one answered but they pointed to the dance floor. I followed their fingers and saw Rose motioning me to come with her finger.

"I'm gonna go dance, guys." I flashed a smile at Edward who bit his lip and nodded.

I danced my way over to Alice and Rose. The pixie grabbed my hand and twirled me in a circle ending up in between her and Rose. We all moved to the beat with our hips. I chanced a glance back at the table to find all three guys staring at us dancing.

"Haha. It's just a guess, but I think we look hot!" Alice chirped.

"Of course we do!" Rose sounded satisfied. I didn't add to the conversation I just laughed. I was staring into Edwards' eyes from across the club and he back at me.

*****----------------------------------*****

E-POV

"Edward, I think Bella likes you." Jasper brought me out of my trance.

"Ya think?" I looked over at him to see his expression. His eyebrows shot up, looking at Bella, then looking back to me.

"I know. She won't stop looking at you!" He finished his mug of beer.

"Yeah, man! I can see it too! Look at her eyes, she hasn't looked like that in… in a while." Emmett added.

_I wonder what happened between her and Jake. She didn't look too happy when Jasper asked about him. Oh, and about Jasper… The way she just jumped into his arms?! _

_Calm down, they're just friends… And she's not your girlfriend!_

_Oh… Yeah.._

"Edward, you should go dance with Bella! She's a great dancer!" Alice fell into her seat beside Jasper.

"If you really want me too.." I teased her. _I'd go even if she didn't want me to!_

"Haha, just go!" She screamed as I left the table to dance with the hottest chick here.

She had her eyes closed dancing on Rose like she was the last time we were here. She licked her lips, shit! That's it… she's gotta come home with me tonight or I'll be stuck jerkin' off home alone.

"Hey hot stuff." I whispered in her ear as I snaked my arms around her waist. She didn't open her eyes or face me but she brought her hands up and placed them behind my neck, just like last time.

"Bells, I'm gonna go back to the table." Rose left us alone. _Thank a'you.  
_I pushed her hair back with my nose and whispered in her ear, "Having fun, beautiful?"

She turned to face me and opened her eyes; her beautiful chocolate eyes made me knees go weak.

"Yeah, how about you, handsome? Having fun?" She smiled at me. When she smiled the whole world stopped; time, the people around us, the music… All that was left was me and her.

"The best time of my life." I smiled down at her.

"Let's get a drink?" She grabbed my hand and led over to the table with everyone else.

"Bella! Ok, answer this for me: If two people love each other, but they just can't get together, when is enough, enough?" Alice jumped her; apparently we were walking in on an argument.

"…never? If you truly love someone, then… it would be never. You can't just give up on true love…" She smiled, happy with her answer.

"Oh, bull! Fine, you win ladies, but I'll get you all one day!" Emmett threw his hands in defeat.

"So, I'm bored… You guys ready to leave?" Alice was always the first to bail if she hadn't had a lot to drink. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. All except me, I wasn't ready to be away from Bella.

"I'm not, but I guess I have to be, since I didn't drive." Bella laughed. There was a tiny bit of hope in me that was eager for her to not be away from me either.

"Hey, you guys want to meet up for lunch tomorrow or something?" I quickly threw that in hoping Bella would say yes, I don't really care if everyone else comes.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Bella smiled at me. _Such a beautiful smile._

"Yeah, we'll let you know in the morning, big brother." Alice and Jasper got up to leave. Bella stood up with them.

"It was so nice to meet you Alice. Tonight was so much fun, thanks for the dance!" They both laughed and hugged, I'm glad they like each other.

"And I'm glad to meet you too; I can tell we are going to be very close in the future. You can get my number from Eddie later. Text me some time."

"I will, and it was so good to see you again, Jazzy!" She reached up on her tiptoes and pecked Jaspers cheek, lucky bastard. "We have some catching up to do."

"That we do, Belly." He laughed.

"Bye Rose and Em. See you all later." And with that Alice and _Jazzy_ were off. _You might think that Jasper being close to her and not me was annoying to me… but… yeah, it is. _

"Bye guys." I got up to hug Alice and she whispered, "I love her! Yay!" and giggled.

"Shit, Ed. You mind taking Bella home? Beautiful here is coming home with me!" Emmett rumbled and kissed Rosalie's neck. _Thank a'you, again! Woo!_

"Yeah, if that's ok with you Bella?" _Please let it be…_

"That's cool with me. See you guys later Em. Rose." She shot up like she was in a hurry. I followed suit. Emmett winked at me when we started to leave. _Me thinks he planned this… I'm gonna have to thank him later…_

**Hope you liked it! X]**

**Car ride home, and maybe a lil' some'n some'n in the next chapter! **

**Reviews are delicious. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Hope you like! Please Review! X]**

**

* * *

  
**

B-POV

We walked to Edward's car in silence, _breathe, just breathe.... Oh shit.._ I thought. He was a couple steps ahead of me, slightly off balance. _I wonder how much he had to drink... I had a lot... Oh dear..._

"Are you... gon..gonna be able to drive?" I stammered, I heard the jumble of words come out of my mouth and giggle. _How much have I had to drink again??_

"Ha ha, you shouldn't worry. You drank a lot more than I did. I only had a few drinks." He turned to show me his sideways grin. "Besides, you don't live far, do you?"

"...don't think so." I hope I can show him how to get to my place. We made it to his car and he opened the passenger side for me. He ran to the other side and got in quickly, turning on the car.

"So... Where do I go?" He turned the music up a little.

"Uh..." _Think! You know where you live... right?_ "Yeah... Take a left, then turn at the street 'side the uh... grocery store.. And my number is 43..." I tried to remember where I lived. _I hope I actually live there.._

"Ha ha... Alright."

_"I know who I want to take me home;_

_I know who I want to take me home, take me homeeeeee."_

"Oh! I love this song!" I started to sing along to Closing Time by Third Eye Blind. Suddenly my arms had a mind of their own as they raised above my head, moving around. I heard Edward laugh to my left. I realized he was singing along with me.

I hadn't been paying attention, so I didn't see that we pulled up to my house. It felt like the ride was only seconds long. I didn't want to get rid of Edward so fast.

"Here we are.. I think." He chuckled, pointing to the town house we were parked in front of. "Did we get to the right place?" I looked behind me and saw my house, the flowers and little nomes in the front.

"Ah'yepp. Thsat's my...place.." I hope, really hope, I don't sound as bad as I think I just sounded.

"Well, tonight was fun..." He smiled and pulled his fingers through his hair, _Ahhhh, don't do that! It makes my panties all wet. Great.._

"...do... Do you want to come in? I've got...."_ Nothing... Shit... _"...I've got some.. Cheetoh's!" _...seriously?!_

"...I love cheetoh's. You sure?" He hesitated. I didn't. As soon as he finished those words I jumped, "Yeah! Let's go eat some cheetoh's. I think I have coffee too... I need that.."

We both laughed as I attempted to walk in a straight line to my front door. It didn't work out so well. I got to the second to last step at the top, thinking it was the last one and tripped almost landing on my knees. Edward caught me right before my face met my door. That would have been an embarrassing introduction.

"You alright?" He said as he steadied me, keeping a grip on my elbow.

"Hahahahaa. Yes... Yes, thanks." I couldn't stop laughing. He added a little chuckle, nothing as serious as mine.

I unlocked the front door and led him into the house, "Well, this is our place.." I hung the keys on the hook beside the door and flicked the lights on. Right in front of us were the stairs to my room and Rosalie's, and a closet right at the top of those stairs. To the left was the living room and the right was the kitchen. It was nice and cozy, to me.

"Very nice place," He smiled as he walked into our living room, "It's... cozy." _I think so too!_

"Thanks, we try.." I laughed. He was working his way to the mantle over the fire-place. We had a few pictures up there. There was one with Rose and I when we were younger, and a couple of recent ones too. There was also one of Rose, Em and I. One of my dad and I, and one of Rose and her parents. While I studied our pictures I hadn't realized that he was no longer looking at them, he was looking at me.

"...so, how about those cheetoh's?" He smiled crooked again, _Oh that kills me! _Suddenly, I was trying to think of someone who could make the word 'cheetoh' sound so sexy! _Edward.._

"...uh, yeah. In the.. uhm, kitchen.." He didn't take his eyes off me as we made our way into my small kitchen. I was starting to get a little self conscious. I made it to the cabinet beside the fridge and pulled out a bag of cheetoh's. I unrolled them and set them on the counter Edward was perched against. I didn't make eye contact with him, that would cause me to lose all thoughts besides him. Not good. I need coffee.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Still no eye contact, my eyes were ahead of me, scooping coffee with the measuring cup into the coffee maker.

"Yes, please. Coffee sounds great." I could feel his eyes on me, but I focused on the coffee.

When I switched the coffee maker on I was forced to look at him, lack of things to occupy my eyes with. He was smiling with that damn crooked smile, again. _Oh come on! _

"So tell me something, Swan?" He pursed his lips and snagged a cheetoh from the bag.

"....sure, Cullen. What is it?" _Why are we addressing each other with last names, Cullen??_

"How long have you known Rose and Em?" He was studying the cheetoh in his hand, then decided to go ahead and eat it, looking at me with perceptive eyes.

"Hmmm, well, Rose I've known my whole life. I met her when I was five, when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. And Em, well Em I've known for almost ten years. I was twelve when he came to live in Forks, we hit it off as soon as we saw him. He and Rose had a thing for each other, but didn't 'officially' start dating 'till like... four years ago."

"Interesting..." He looked at me with those same curious eyes, the green getting more beautiful by the minute.

"Your eyes are really beautiful..." I blurted out. I had no idea why I just said that!

He blushed a little and smiled crookedly at me, _again!_ Aww, he's so cute when he blushes. "Why thank you. Your eyes are very beautiful as well..." He paused while he shuffled a little closer to me, "You're very beautiful..." As soon as he said that my face, of course, had to blush crimson red.

He was close enough that if I inched up a tiny, tiny bit, on my toes, I could kiss him. _Don't do that, he'll run far, far, far away!_ His stare was getting intense, but I couldn't look away.

"...thank you." I smiled. I could feel his hot breathe on my cheek, he had no idea what he was doing to me.

"You're very welcome.." He brought his right hand up to my cheek and brushed hair behind my ear. Unvouluntarily, my eyes closed and leaned into his huge hand. I didn't have time to think, he touched me and I could feel tingles throughout my whole body. Even my very wet spots.

He moved to stand in front of me with both hands on the counter behind me, trapping me. His eyes strayed down to my lips and the sideways smirk got even bigger. I smiled at his smile and then bit my bottom lip. His eyes shot back up to mine, I read the lust in them, but there was something more. I didn't have time to figure out what that something was because he whispered my name in the most seductive voice.

"Bella...." He whispered again, and his lips were on mine. Mine moved along with his; it wasn't a kiss I've ever had before. It felt new. Exciting. Something I never felt with... Jake. _Stop! Focus, Bella... Edward... Remember?_ I forced those thoughts out of my mind as i focused on this beautiful man, in my kitchen, kissing me.

One of his hand found it's way to the small of my back, rubbing in circles. While the other was attached to my neck. I slowly ran my left hand to the back of his neck and found a patch of hair, pulling on it, bringing him even closer to me. My right hand rested on his chest.

I felt his tongue slide on my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I allowed and our tongues danced inbetween our mouths. I accidently let a moan out, letting Edward know I wanted more. He pulled away for air, which gave me an opening. I bent my head and kissed along his jaw, down to his neck. I explored the bare skin I was given, finding his ear with ease. I gently grazed his ear lobe with my teeth and heard a moan escape Edwards mouth. I smiled at the fact I was doing this right.

He pulled my face back up to his, crushing his lips back to mine. The hand in his hair pulled slightly, causing him to groan. I felt him smile under my mouth. _Oh, shit..._ His hands traveled down to my waist, picking me up and setting me on the counter behind me.

He pulled away from me to look at me with those lusty and something else eyes, and that evil crooked smirk of his, "Hi..."

"..Hi." I bit my lip, smiling. He was searching for something in my eyes. He must have found it, how much I wanted him, needed him, right this very minute. Because he nodded to himself and dove down to my neck, making small kisses. He moved down lower to the base of my throat. I let out a small sound, not sure what it was. My hands went to his hair, again, pulling him up to my lips. He lingered there for a few minutes, then pulled back to look at me again with those same eyes.

"...Bella, do you want to.."

I couldn't let him finish that sentance, "Yes, got a condom?" Our breathing was heavy and loud. My chest was rising up and down in time with his. He nodded violently and reached in his back pocket, retrieving his wallet. He pulled the condom out and set it on the counter beside me 'till we needed it.

"You're sure?" He asked me, I could see the hope in his eyes. I didn't say anything, I just nodded, chewing on my bottom lip. He crooked grinned. He lowered and knelt on the floor in front of me. His hands started un-tying the ribbons on my shoes, he looked up with me with seductive eyes. I decided I might as well move things along. I started lifting up my shirt but Edward didn't like that, "No, no, no. I want to do that.." He smirked. I just nodded and smiled down at him.

He was done taking my shoes off and pulled himself back up to my level. His hands started at the top of my shoulders and slowly trailed down to my hands, lifting them up towards the ceiling. His eyes never left mine as he pulled my shirt off, leaving me half naked with no bra on, just my black leather skirt. That didn't last long. His long fingers found their way to the buttons on my skirt, un-doing them. He lifted me up a little, slipping the skirt off, leaving me with nothing but a bright purple thong on.

I decided it was my turn to play. I bit my lip harder as I realized what I was doing. I paused, took a deep breath, and decided it was worth it.

**************************

E-POV

She was in the middle of reaching for the buttons on my shirt when she paused, _Oh, please don't stop. I'll have to jack-off for a week to get rid of this!_ She took a reasuring breath and kept going. She reached my shirt and rushed to get the buttons out of the holes. She pushed back the cloth and gazed at my chest. I think she noticed I was staring at her, because she looked into my eyes and smiled wide, licking her lips. I had to chuckle at that, she was so adorable.

Her fingers traveled along the new found bare skin, digging her nails in just a little. It felt so good, my 'little-not-so-little' friend twitched. My eyes closed. I decided this needed to hurry a little more, I can't take it anymore. I need to be in her, I need to feel her. Now!

"Bella..." I whispered like I had what felt like so long ago. Her hands went to the back of my neck, while she dug her nails into my hair line, moving up and down. My lips found hers again. I pulled her bottom lip inbetween mine and started sucking on it. She let out a moan and pulled me closer to her with her legs around my waist. Her hands traveled down to my pants, digging her nails in the whole way. I shivered. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was truly beautiful. She was more than beautiful. She was the most amazing person in the world. She undid my belt as well as the button and zipper on my jeans. They fell to the ground leaving me in my black briefs. She looked down, making her eyes big and bitting her smiling bottom lip. I chanced a glance and noticed my very large member, it looked like 'he' was trying to get to Bella. I looked back up at her and grinned. _Yeah, you like that, baby?_

"I sure do!" She giggled and pulled me back in for another kiss. I hadn't realized I said that outloud, but she liked it...

I moaned into her mouth and decided it was time. I almost ripped her thong off but I don't think she would have appreciated that. She lifted her hips, allowing me to slide her underwear down and fall to the ground. I slid my briefs down as well, exposing my 'friend' to the cold air. I looked up and she was bit her lip again. I reached for the condom on the counter but she snatched it before my hand got there. The condom in one hand and her other hand reaching down to grab my penis. When she made it there she grasped it hard with her tiny hands, causing me to moan. I reached up to grab her left breast. I massaged it, flicking the nipple with my finger.

"Bel.. Bella!" I moaned loudly. Her hand was running along my length, rubbing the palm of her hand around the tip. I brought my other hand to her other breast and massaged it, like the other. I moaned again, _Oh, shit! She's good at this..._

I thought too soon, as she stopped rubbing my dick. But before I could protest she was sliding the condom onto me, in one swift motion.

"Ready?" I panted to her. She didn't speak, just raised her hips, while bitting her lip staring into my eyes. I took that as a go and pushed myself into her, slowly. Her head fell back, opening her mouth and moaning loud into the house. She raised her head to look at me again, "Faster!" She didn't need to tell me twice. I pushed myself into her, faster, meeting her hips, and pulling out, faster, only to push back in again.

"You're... so... tight.... and wet!" I screamed out.

I leaned down and took one of her breasts into my mouth, sucking slightly. Her hands found their way to my hair again, tugging on it. Her hips moved faster and faster, almost in a circular motion.

"Bella... cum for me.." I panted, pulling up and taking her mouth to mine. She moaned again, causing me to moan. I could feel myself coming towards my own release. I looked at her and saw she was close too.

Not too many thrusts later, some moaning from both of us, she screamed as loud as she could, "EDWARD!" She shook violently around me, putting pressure around my dick, causing me to come right after her.

"Uhhhhh, Bella!" I slowed my hips to a stop and finally rested my head on her chest. She was breathing really hard and I could feel her heart beat slowing slightly as we tried to slow our breathing.

"...That.. was... amazing..." She said.

"...I know... that was... the best..." I chuckled. I slid myself out of her, "Bathroom?" I didn't want to clean myself up in her... kitchen.

"Under the steps." She giggled and lent down to kiss me. I kissed her back.

I pulled back and looked at her, she smiled and shoo-ed me off to clean up.

* * *

**I hope you liked.. It sounded yummy to me while I was writing. Haha.**

**x]]**

**Reviews are delicious... like sex in Bella's kitchen... with Edward..  
**


End file.
